


Phil of the Future

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post Season 5, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: When an Inhuman's gift causes a younger version of Phil to appear in Melinda's kitchen, she's at first startled but isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.





	Phil of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> this is the I4 square of mine and @lazyfish 's kink bingo woohoo! and of course, it's created purely out of my thirst for young!phil coulson from captain marvel which this fic is based closely after the events of that movie. (which was amazing, 10/10 recommend) hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> as always, big thank u to my bb lazyfish for betaing <3 and a big thank you to Janelle who insisted I keep the working title of this lmao

Melinda nearly drops the plate she’s holding when there’s a sudden whoosh of air, and a man appears in her kitchen.  ****  
** **

Instantly, she shifts into a defensive stance. The plate is gripped between white knuckles. Even though her leg aches with the movement, she puts her weight on it, ready to fight with the stranger. Melinda is about to demand who the man is amongst other questions, but then he lifts his head and blinks at her.  ****  
** **

This time, the plate falls. It lands back in the dishwasher with a clatter but doesn’t drown out Melinda’s shocked,  ****  
** **

“ _ Phil? _ ” ****  
** **

He blinks again, clearly disoriented. Only, it isn’t her Phil per se. This Phil in Melinda’s kitchen in the middle of the morning is around twenty years younger. The differences are obvious; he has more hair, fewer wrinkles, and a youthful countenance that had long since faded.  ****  
** **

At his name, Phil turns his gaze onto Melinda and inadvertently, she feels her breath catch. He squints and frowns before his eyes widen. He asks, almost in disbelief, “Melinda?” ****  
** **

Then, the phone rings. Without taking her eyes off Phil, Melinda grabs it and answers. “What’s going on?” ****  
** **

She can practically hear Phil’s wince through the phone.  _ “Hi, honey. There’s been a slight mishap.”  _ He pauses. _ “I assume there’s someone with you now?” _ ****  
** **

“If you don’t tell me what’s going on-” Melinda begins to threaten but stops and instead tells him, “Yes. It’s you.” ****  
** **

_ “Me?” _ ****  
** **

Melinda glances at the younger Phil who is watching her curiously or more so the phone in her hand. “Yeah, he’s about thirty.”  ****  
** **

“I’m thirty-one, actually.”  ****  
** **

_ “It’s me?” _ ****  
** **

“What,” Melinda repeats, more insistent this time. Her head is spinning from hearing two Phil’s talk at the same time. “Is going on?” ****  
** **

“ _ There’s an Inhuman here. He’s still trying to get control over his gift and, well, that happened _ .”  ****  
** **

Melinda grips her phone tighter. “But you’re okay?” ****  
** **

“ _ I’m fine _ ,” Phil assures her. “ _ Daisy and everyone else is fine too. He didn’t do any damage. He just said that I was back? _ ” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” Melinda looks back at the other Phil. “You are.”  ****  
** **

Phil sighs. “ _ I’ll tell Daisy. Are you going to be alright with him? _ ” ****  
** **

With a scoff, Melinda says, “It’s you. I’ve dealt with you for this long; I can surely deal with you again.”  ****  
** **

“ _ Okay.”  _ There’s a pause. _ “Remember what we talked about.” _ ****  
** **

At that, Melinda’s throat goes dry, and her mind wanders into places it shouldn’t. She can’t help but steal a glance at the younger Phil. Now that the initial confusion of his presence has worn off, different feelings begin to take place. Melinda swallows thickly, finding herself at a loss for words. “Yep.” ****  
** **

The satisfaction in Phil’s voice is almost palpable. _ “I’ll text you with updates. Daisy is going to go in and talk to him once he’s calmed down,”  _ he says. _ “Love you _ .” ****  
** **

Melinda ducks her head so the other Phil won’t see her smile. “Love you too.” With that, she waits for Phil to hang up turning to face Phil.  ****  
** **

He glances around the kitchen then looks back to Melinda with a mischievous smile. “Are you supposed to be in here?” ****  
** **

With narrowed eyes, Melinda picks up the forgotten plate and sets it back in the dishwasher before closing it. “Let’s take this into the living room.” ****  
** **

Phil follows her there and takes a seat next to Melinda on the couch. He looks around the living room, eyes periodically stopping on framed photos on the walls. He doesn’t ask about any of them though and only comments, “Nice place.” ****  
** **

“Thank you.” After that Melinda gets straight to the point. “What’s the last thing you remember?” ****  
** **

“I was on my way to a briefing for a new assignment.” He puffs his chest a little, proudly accentuating his reply with his familiar suit and tie ensemble. “I just got promoted to level one.”  ****  
** **

Phil is nonetheless excited about it now than he was back in 1995. Melinda smiles at his enthusiasm. “Congratulations. That happened after Carol, right?” ****  
** **

He nods. “Yeah. Wait, how do you know that?”  ****  
** **

Melinda rolls her eyes. “You weren’t the most tight-lipped rookie, Phil.”  ****  
** **

“I know how to keep a secret!” he defends. “Especially mission files like that one.” ****  
** **

He did, Melinda will give him that. But one night when she was with Phil celebrating surviving yet another op with drinks, the truth came out. Back then Phil was a talkative drunk. If you asked the right questions, he would give answers. Melinda already knew most of the details though, since word traveled fast among the lower levels, but she  _ didn’t  _ know that Fury could sing. ****  
** **

She merely smiles and shifts on the couch, crossing her arms. “That’s not what I remember.”  ****  
** **

Phil huffs. “What else do you know?” ****  
** **

“That’s classified.” 

“Classified, huh?” Even though he’s unsatisfied with the answer, Phil takes it. “Can you at least tell me what level I am here?” ****  
** **

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Melinda says. She decides to keep the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. fell from him and instead goes with, “You were director at one time.”  ****  
** **

Phil chokes. “I was  _ what _ ? Director?” ****  
** **

“For about two years, give or take,” Melinda tells him. She withholds just how Phil became director though. “You’re a great leader.” ****  
** **

Unphased or simply not hearing the compliment over his shock, Phil murmurs, “Director. I can’t believe it. Me? I’m not even anywhere near qualified yet.” ****  
** **

“A lot can change over time.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah,” he agrees before his brows furrow. Melinda is about to ask what’s on his mind but then Phil asks her, “The thing you were talking into earlier, what was it?” ****  
** **

“This?” Melinda asks. She picks her phone up off the side table before them and shows it to Phil who looks at the device as if it’s from a different planet. She holds it out to him, imploring him to take it. Carefully Phil does. He turns the phone over in his hands, experimentally pressing the buttons. When the home screen lights up, his brows furrow. “It’s my phone.” ****  
** **

Phil glances up at her, eyes wide. “This is a  _ phone _ ?” He asks incredulously before shaking his head. “No way.”  ****  
** **

Melinda rolls her eyes. “You believe in time travel and shape-shifting aliens but not smartphones?”  ****  
** **

Phil’s mouth opens and closes. He hands Melinda’s phone back to her asking, “What year is this?” ****  
** **

“Twenty nineteen.” At that, Phil’s eyes grow even wider. “We just came back from space about a year ago.” ****  
** **

In the ten months they’ve been back on Earth, a lot more happened than Melinda anticipated. She and Phil went to Tahiti with all intentions of it being that last few days together, but somehow Phil only got better instead of worse. Now he was back to his former healthy self albeit with black lines remaining on his chest. Both of them were completely fine with the permanent marks as long as it meant Phil was living. ****  
** **

After returning to the states and helping clean up the remains of the mess from Chicago, Phil and Melinda bought a house a few hours flight away from the newly established S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Canada. It took a while and a lot of negotiating on both Phil and Daisy’s parts before S.H.I.E.L.D was reinstated as an organization and Mack took over as Director. Even though Phil and Melinda are technically retired, they’re still called in occasionally, mostly for advice.  ****  
** **

But today just had to be one of those days where Daisy called asking for Phil’s assistance. Melinda had no qualms about staying at the house by herself. Phil would be back for dinner, anyway. By then, his younger self should be gone. ****  
** **

Phil’s mouth drifts open in disbelief. “Space? You went to  _ space _ ?” ****  
** **

“It wasn’t enjoyable at all,” Melinda grumbles. She holds off on any further details. “You’re not missing out.” ****  
** **

“Still,” he says. “That must have been cool. Fury got to go to space while I was stuck back on earth trying to clean up after all of them.”  ****  
** **

“Fun first rodeo then.”  ****  
** **

“I’m sure you already know all about it.”  ****  
** **

With that, Phil leans back onto the couch. As he shifts to bring one leg up to rest his ankle on his knee, Melinda’s eyes are drawn to his crotch. Phil’s suit pants stretch over the area, tight enough for Melinda to clearly scope out the outline of his cock. The fabric is too thick to tell if he’s aroused or not at the moment, but Melinda knows what lies beneath his belt. At the thought, Phil’s earlier reminder on the phone of their prior conversation resurfaces. Melinda feels her cheeks heat up at the memory of said conversation.  ****  
** **

The clearing of a throat snaps Melinda out of her lust filled haze. Somewhat embarrassed, she meets Phil’s gaze. He wears an infuriatingly attractive smug look that involuntarily makes her thighs clench.  ****  
** **

“See something you like?” ****  
** **

Melinda’s eyes then dart back to Phil’s slacks where the bulge in his crotch is more pronounced than mere seconds before. “I could say the same for you.”  ****  
** **

Instead of hiding or being ashamed, Phil only spreads his legs further apart. Something about his boldness sends a jolt of heat between her legs. Melinda can pretend this never happened and simply wait until Coulson calls back with a solution, or she can give into her - and clearly Phil’s - desires. Melinda has had enough of being selfless.  ****  
** **

She surges forward, capturing Phil’s lips in a kiss that he immediately returns. It’s as if he had been waiting for her to make the first move. Suddenly, Phil breaks away from her, panting, “What - what about the other me -?” ****  
** **

“He won’t mind,” Melinda insists. Reaching, she pulls him back to her, claiming his mouth with hers before moving back. “We discussed this before. If it happened, we’d both be okay with it.”  ****  
** **

Phil’s brows nearly reach his somewhat fuller hairline in shock. “Really? Wait, why did you already have a conversation about this?” ****  
** **

“Alternate versions of ourselves isn’t the weirdest thing we’ve seen, kid.” ****  
** **

“Right,” he says. “Space.” Then Phil smirks at her. “Kid, huh?” ****  
** **

“You’re the same age as my kids now,” Melinda says before making a face. That was disturbing to think about. Kicking the thought out of her mind, Melinda grabs Phil by his tie and directs his mouth back to hers. He seems more confident now and eagerly kisses her back.  ****  
** **

When Phil’s fingers begin to slide under the waistband of her shorts, Melinda pulls back, panting. “We are not having sex on the couch.”  ****  
** **

“Why?” Phil asks before teasing, “Are you too old for that?”  ****  
** **

“I’m still capable of getting off on my own,” Melinda grumbles as she climbs off Phil’s lap. He follows, a hand straying to his front as he adjusts himself. Melinda is seconds away from backing him onto the recliner and having her way but decides to make him wait just a little longer.  ****  
** **

“Noted,” Phil says. “No more old comments.” ****  
** **

She scoffs but holds out her hand to him. “Like that’ll last.”  ****  
** **

Melinda leads Phil up to their bedroom. Not ‘theirs’ really, more of hers and her Phil’s, but Melinda has other things to focus on now than that. Even before they get through the door, Phil’s mouth is on her neck, and his hands are wandering up her shirt. ****  
** **

“I think you’re more impatient like this,” Melinda huffs, lifting her arms to help Phil remove her shirt. It’s off in seconds and Phil’s gasp when her naked chest is revealed cuts through the silence in the bedroom.   ****  
** **

“How can I be patient when we’re doing this?” he asks. His fingers skim up Melinda’s waist, stopping at her breasts which he palms gently. Melinda whines as his fingers pinch her nipples. She pushes her chest further into his hands before turning her attention to his pants.  ****  
** **

Greedily, she undoes his belt and rubs the bulge in his boxers. It’s Phil’s turn to groan. His hands leave Melinda’s breasts to cup her face as he kisses her. The kisses are rough and tainted with a raw need that makes Melinda’s toes curl.  ****  
** **

“Bed,” she manages to mutter between kisses.  ****  
** **

Phil moves away only to shove his boxers and slacks down before backing Melinda to the bed. Melinda lands on her back with a huff. Before she can get up, Phil is moving over her, now fully naked, his shirt and tie discarded. She eagerly spreads her legs to accompany his body between them. He quickly rids Melinda of her shorts. The groan that leaves him when he finds she’s not wearing any underwear sends a new rush of wetness between Melinda’s legs.  ****  
** **

“Do you always wear nothing underneath your clothes?” Phil asks. He’s trying to tease her, but his question comes out more strangled than confident. ****  
** **

“I just woke up,” Melinda defends. “I slept naked, and there’s no reason to-” ****  
** **

She cuts off when Phil’s fingers find her clit. A soft moan leaves her instead, and Melinda can’t hold her hips back from pushing into Phil’s hand. He circles her clit a few times, gauging Melinda’s reaction before moving his fingers down to her entrance. Two push in easily and Melinda arches at the pleasure as Phil begins to pump his fingers.  ****  
** **

“You’re so wet,” he hisses. “Seeing me this young turn you on this much?” ****  
** **

Melinda can’t deny it. “Yes.”  ****  
** **

Phil groans and leans forward to give her a hard kiss. “Fuck.”  ****  
** **

He works Melinda up with his fingers, concentrating on her pleasure as his thumb circles her clit and his fingertips brush over a spot inside of her that makes Melinda gasp. She’s impatient though and pushes at his wrist.  ****  
** **

“In me. Now.” ****  
** **

Phil’s eyebrows raise, but he doesn’t protest. “Bossy. I like it.”  ****  
** **

A reply is on Melinda’s lips, but it’s lost as Phil pushes inside her. She gasps at the familiar stretch, but it’s different this time. Phil is in a similar state, letting out soft moans as he bottoms out. He leans forward, so his forehead touches Melinda’s shoulder and presses a kiss to her neck. She feels her cunt clench around him, and it makes Phil’s hips jump, pressing his cock further in.  ****  
** **

“Is it okay if I-” Phil begins but stops and hisses before asking, “Can I move?” ****  
** **

She gives him a jerky nod. “Please.”  ****  
** **

With that, Phil begins to move. He starts out slow but soon his thrusts turn rougher until he’s almost pounding into her. The ferocity steals the breath from Melinda’s lungs. She isn’t new to rough sex but the pace Phil sets makes her head spin. Reaching up, she wraps her arms around his neck like some form of anchor. He kisses her in response, mouth moving just as eagerly as his hips. It’s good, of course, it is. Melinda’s orgasm grows closer with each hard thrust and grind against her clit. She arches, gasping as Phil licks a line up her neck to her jaw.  ****  
** **

He takes that as an invitation to change the angle. Phil’s hand moves from the bed to Melinda’s thigh which he brings up over his shoulder. As he does, Melinda cries out in pain, not pleasure.  ****  
** **

Phil drops Melinda’s leg as if it burned him. He jerks back, and his cock leaves her so suddenly that Melinda’s muscles clench in a small orgasm. But, the pain coursing up her back overrides the pleasure she feels and she groans.  ****  
** **

“Melinda!” Phil exclaims. He kneels on the bed beside her, clueless on what to do. “What happened? Are you okay? I’m so sorry - I didn’t -”  ****  
** **

Melinda holds up a hand to stop his questions. After a few seconds when the pain has abated, she’s able to answer him. “It’s fine,” she breathes. “I just can’t bend like that anymore, Phil.”  ****  
** **

“I’m so sorry,” he repeats. His apologies are sincere, and Melinda feels her heart ache at his guilt-ridden expression. “I didn’t -” ****  
** **

“Phil.” Her tone is sterner this time. Instantly he ceases all other apologies. “It’s fine.”  ****  
** **

Subdued, he nods. But, Phil shifts awkwardly on the bed, trying to accommodate his still aching erection. Hesitantly, he asks, “Do you want to stop or -?” ****  
** **

“Oh no,” Melinda says. By now, the pain has lessened enough for her to move. She sits up, shifting on the bed and enjoys how Phil’s eyes follow the movements of her breasts as she does. “You still owe me an orgasm.”  ****  
** **

“I owe you, huh?” ****  
** **

Standing, Melinda ignores the ache in her back and pulls Phil to the edge of the bed. He sits there, his still hard cock bobbing. Melinda climbs onto his lap, lowering herself so that his cock is pressed against her folds as she sits.  ****  
** **

“Yeah,” she says, draping her arms over his shoulders. Phil’s eyes dance with amusement as his hands fall to her waist. “You owe me. Maybe two for all the trouble.” ****  
** **

He laughs. “I’m more than happy with those conditions.”  ****  
** **

Raising herself up a bit, Melinda reaches between them to grab Phil’s cock. It’s still tacky with her wetness, and she can’t resist pumping him a few times. Phil groans, hips twitching under her. Then, Melinda guides his cock to her entrance, sighing as he fills her again. At this angle, he feels larger, filling her up even more than before. When she takes him all the way in, Melinda pauses to catch her breath.  ****  
** **

“Fuck,” Phil sighs. “You’re so tight. You feel so good.”  ****  
** **

Melinda begins to rock her hips, reveling in the delicious feeling of him being inside of her. “So do you.”  ****  
** **

A whine crawls out of Phil’s throat as she keeps rocking but makes no other movements. “Mel.” ****  
** **

“Yes?”  ****  
** **

“Aren't you going to move?” ****  
** **

“What do you mean?” Melinda asks innocently. She rolls her hips more firmly against him. “I’m moving.”  ****  
** **

Phil groans, biting his lip to try and gain some form of control over how he wanted to thrust up into her. “You know what I mean.” ****  
** **

“I do,” she agrees. “But this is on my terms now, Phil.”  ****  
** **

“Fuck.”  ****  
** **

“We’ll get there.”  ****  
** **

Melinda stops her rocking and instead starts to lift and lower herself on Phil’s cock. She lifts herself halfway up before sinking back down, quickening her pace each time. Melinda focuses on Phil under her. He’s watching her, or more so where they’re connected. When Melinda leans back to give him a better look, he groans.    ****  
** **

“I’m gonna -” ****  
** **

“No.” Melinda’s tone is sharp and makes Phil’s eyes darken in arousal. “You’re not going to come until I say you can. Maybe I shouldn’t let you come at all,” she muses. “Maybe I should just use you and then send you back still hard and aching.”  ****  
** **

Phil’s shock at her crude words is evident but his cock jerks. He whines. “Melinda.”  ****  
** **

“You’d run into the nearest supply closet or bathroom,” she continues, lifting herself off Phil only to drop back down onto his cock. He groans but Melinda presses on. “You’d have to get off in minutes before Fury sent someone looking for you,” she says. “It wouldn’t take long because you’d still be wet with my come. All you would have to get off with would be your hand and memories of my cunt around you.” ****  
** **

She ignores Phil’s quiet pleading, and when she slides back down his cock, Melinda stays there. Phil’s protest doesn’t affect her.  ****  
** **

“Is that what you want?” Melinda asks. “Do you want me to just leave you like this or are you going to listen to me?”  ****  
** **

“Melinda,  _ please _ .”  ****  
** **

“Answer me, Phil.” ****  
** **

“I want to come,” he says. “I’ll listen to you. Please.”  ****  
** **

“No coming until I come,” Melinda repeats sternly. “Understand?” ****  
** **

Phil whines again, this time more insistent. “ _ Mel - _ ” ****  
** **

She softens, sliding one hand from his shoulder to his cheek. “You can do it. Be good for me.”  ****  
** **

When Phil nods, Melinda picks up her pace. She’s riding him in a steady, quick rhythm now, more focused on reaching her orgasm than torturing Phil. Even though Phil’s cock fills her perfectly, it’s still not enough. Frustrated, Melinda tries to change the angle and when she leans forward a bit, the head of his cock brushes over her G-spot. Even though it’s what she was aiming for, it still makes her jump.  ****  
** **

“There?” Phil asks. He guides Melinda closer to him, lifting his knees so that she slides forward. Now, his tip is directly pressed against the sensitive tissue, and she gasps.  ****  
** **

Melinda is too focused on keeping that angle to give him a proper reply. “Uh huh,” she breathes and pushes herself down once more, this time harder. “ _ Oh _ .”  ****  
** **

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil murmurs. If she weren’t about to have one of the most intense orgasms of her life, Melinda would have snorted. Instead, she moans and takes one hand from Phil’s shoulder to bring between her legs, but he beats her to it. His fingers find her erect clit, rolling it under his thumb in tight, quick circles that make Melinda’s thighs tremble.  ****  
** **

It only takes one more push down onto him for Melinda’s orgasm to overtake her. Melinda curses as she comes, overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure. Her hips buck against his, but Phil’s fingers don’t relent from where they’re playing with her clit, prolonging her orgasm.  ****  
** **

“Jesus, Mel,” Phil breathes once the white noise in her ears has stopped. “You’re an absolute vision.”  ****  
** **

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she manages to get out. A whine quickly follows as Phil’s fingers move from her clit to rub around her entrance stretched around his cock. There are audible sounds from how wet she is combined with her release and they grow as Melinda rolls her hips against him.  ****  
** **

Phil’s fingers return to her clit and Melinda nearly spasms. “That so?” ****  
** **

Before she can come down from her first orgasm, there’s another one right on the heels of the first one. It’s even more intense than the last and Melinda sinks her teeth into the juncture of Phil’s neck to muffle her cries of pleasure. She’s coherent enough to feel wetness soaking both her and Phil’s thighs and hear Phil cursing as he tries to control his hips from moving.  ****  
** **

As Melinda’s orgasm fades, she realizes that Phil is still hard, cock throbbing against her inner walls. He must be desperate by now, and his choked groan when Melinda clenches around him confirms that.  ****  
** **

“Can I -” Phil gasps. “Can I -?” ****  
** **

When she nods, a relieved sob bursts out of Phil. “Come on,” Melinda whispers, lips pressed to his ear so that she can feel him shiver. “Come for me, Phil.”  ****  
** **

With her permission, Phil leans back slightly on the bed, pulling Melinda further onto him. He lifts both her legs for leverage but this time there’s no pain that accompanies the change. Phil hammers up into Melinda for a handful of seconds before his hips still. He pushes in deep as he comes, shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm. Melinda moans into his mouth at the feeling of him filling her up and shivers when Phil gently nips at her bottom lip. For a few seconds, they stay there, trying to catch their breath. Then, Melinda pushes at Phil’s shoulder. He carefully rolls them over further onto the bed. His cock leaves her as they move and Melinda feels herself clench around nothing as she settles against his chest.  ****  
** **

Before she can fully recover, Melinda grabs her ringing phone. She answers it with a breathy, “Phil?” ****  
** **

There’s a pause. “ _ Having fun? _ ” ****  
** **

Melinda is so wrecked she nods even though there’s no way Phil will see it. “Yeah.”  ****  
** **

“ _ Daisy spoke with the Inhuman _ .” ****  
** **

Now more alert, Melinda rolls out of bed, asking, “And?” ****  
** **

“ _ And he’s ready to send him back. Do you  _ -” Phil clears his throat. “ _ \- need a minute _ ?” ****  
** **

“Give me ten.”  ****  
** **

She can practically hear his smug satisfaction through the phone. “ _ Ten, huh? _ ” ****  
** **

“Shut up.”  ****  
** **

Phil only laughs before hanging up. Melinda places her phone on the bedside table, wincing as muscles in her back pull and joints pop. It’s been a long time since she had sex at that level of athleticism and her body screams at her in protest. But, she can’t deny the contentment that great of sex brought. Phil, on the other hand, looks unbothered if a little wiped out.  ****  
** **

Melinda turns away, reaching for her sleep shorts which are puddled on the carpet next to the bed. “You’re going back.” ****  
** **

“So soon?” Phil frowns, shifting in bed so he can watch Melinda as she gets up. Feeling his eyes on her as she redresses, Melinda can’t help but put on a slight show when she pulls her shirt back on. Phil’s eyes are darker when she yanks her shirt over her head.  ****  
** **

Suddenly, Melinda wants to call her Phil back and change the time from ten to thirty minutes. But she shakes her head and clears her throat. “According to HQ,” she says. “You might want to put some clothes on. Wouldn’t want to end up naked in front of Nick again.”  ****  
** **

Phil groans. “That happens even more?” ****  
** **

Melinda tosses him his clothes and watches as Phil sits up in the bed and begins to put them on. “A few times,” she says. “Don’t worry. You’ll get to see him in some compromising positions.” ****  
** **

He makes a face, mind clearly going for the worst imaginable image first. “Is that a good or a bad thing?” ****  
** **

“Good.” ****  
** **

“Can I know them?” ****  
** **

“No.”  ****  
** **

Phil sighs. “Damn.” He manages to get one sock on before stilling and jerking his head up to look at Melinda. “Wait,” Phil says. “You called him Nick. No one  _ ever  _ calls him Nick.”  ****  
** **

“Yeah well, things can change after what you’ve been through with someone.” Clearing her throat, Melinda glances at the clock on Phil’s side table. “Five minutes.” ****  
** **

“I’m hurrying,” Phil grumbles under his breath. His pants, socks, and shoes are now on, but his upper body remains naked. Melinda tears her gaze away from his chest when he reaches for his shirt. “I don’t have just two articles of clothing to slip on.”  ****  
** **

She rolls her eyes. “You’ve always been this slow. Even with just a shirt and pants.”  ****  
** **

“I’m not slow,” Phil defends. “I’m meticulous. There’s a difference.”  ****  
** **

“I fail to see how you need to be meticulous putting a shirt on.”  ****  
** **

Phil opens his mouth to reply but instead shakes his head and shrugs his button down on. “So,” he then begins. “Should I tell anyone about this?” ****  
** **

“About what?” Melinda asks. “About us having sex or you going to the future?” ****  
** **

He splutters for a moment before saying, “Both.” ****  
** **

“Don’t tell me,” Melinda says. She ignores how she can feel his release dripping down her thighs. “About us having sex.” ****  
** **

Phil makes a face as if horrified by the idea. “Why would I? Anyway, you’re seeing that psychiatrist.”  ****  
** **

“Psychologist.” ****  
** **

“Yeah.” Phil’s tone is dismissive if a little perturbed. “Him.” ****  
** **

Melinda frowns. “Does that bother you?” ****  
** **

“No,” he says. “It’s just-” For a second or two, Phil falls silent. He glances over at Melinda. “I’m glad we end up together.”  ****  
** **

His forwardness takes her aback for a moment. Phil’s words only confirm that he was just as interested in her back then as she was in him. It’s like a slap to the face. If they hadn’t been so cautious or focused on the job, then things might be different. At the same time though, Melinda is glad nothing happened between them then because she doesn’t want things to be different. Right now Melinda is happy with her life, even if it took thirty years to get to where she and Phil are.  ****  
** **

“Me too.” She notices Phil is struggling with his button down. The top buttons have always been the trickiest for him. “Come here.”  ****  
** **

Wordlessly, Phil stands from the bed and walks toward Melinda. When he’s in front of her, she reaches up and begins to do the buttons for him.  ****  
** **

“You’ll probably be late for your briefing,” Melinda says. “Just make up an excuse. Don’t tell anyone else what happened except Nick.” When all the buttons except the top one are done, Melinda doesn’t remove her hands from his chest. Instead, she rests them there, palms sliding over concealed yet unscarred skin. “Know what the briefing might be about?” ****  
** **

Phil shrugs. “I’ve heard rumors that it involves a circus but nothing more than that.”  ****  
** **

Melinda knows, of course, but decides not to tell him. Instead, she holds her hand out for his tie. Phil places the silk fabric into her palm and watches as she loops the tie around his neck. As she goes, Melinda is suddenly thrust into a memory of Phil’s first day as a rookie. It was when they were sharing an apartment just after graduation, way before Melinda moved out to live with Andrew. Phil was nervous, of course, too excited and anxious to do his own tie. She tied it in the front hallway, right in front of the front door. Not willing to let go of that memory just yet, Melinda slows her fingers down and takes her time.  ****  
** **

When the knot is finished, Melinda tugs it in place before reaching up and kissing the tip of Phil’s nose. “Be safe.”  ****  
** **

His eyes are soft as she pulls away. Then Phil leans forward and returns the kiss, lips pressing briefly to her nose. “You too.”  ****  
** **

Neither of them move when he pulls back though. Instead, Melinda allows herself to steal a few more precious seconds of being with this younger Phil before she steps away.  ****  
** **

“Better get moving. Ten minutes is almost up.” ****  
** **

Melinda is too keen not to notice the subtle droop pf Phil’s shoulders as she puts distance between them. Reluctantly, Phil moves. He looks around the bedroom. “Where should I stand?” ****  
** **

Melinda laughs. “I don’t think it matters.”  ****  
** **

He ends up standing only a few feet away from Melinda, in the middle of the bedroom. Phil glances at the watch on his wrist. “Thirty seconds.”  ****  
** **

Only then does Melinda’s composure falter. She moves to him in only a few short steps, and before Phil can react, she throws her arms around him. It’s so out of character for her that Phil freezes but only for a split second. In the next, he’s returning her hug, holding her just as tight. Foolishly, Melinda doesn’t want to let go. Not only does she not want to let go of this version of Phil, but she also doesn’t want to let go of the untouched vigor for life he bears that her Phil doesn’t. It’s bittersweet to see him like this.  ****  
** **

Turning his head, Phil whispers into her ear, “Five seconds.” ****  
** **

Reluctantly, Melinda lets go of him. She steps back, bare feet sliding against the carpet. Phil never takes his eyes from her, as if he’s trying to commit as much of Melinda as possible to his memory.  ****  
** **

When there’s one second left, Melinda whispers, “Bye.” ****  
** **

“Bye, Mel.” ****  
** **

It happens in an instant. Like his arrival, his departure is just as swift. There’s a woosh of air before Phil promptly blinks out of existence. For a moment, Melinda remains standing there, partially in shock and partially still foolishly thinking that if she blinks, he’ll be there. But seconds pass, and Phil doesn’t appear.  ****  
** **

On the table, her phone lights up with a message. Melinda walks over and picks it up.  ****  
** **

**Phil:** Is he gone? ****  
** **

Melinda glances behind her only to see empty space. A tinge of disappointment fills her chest, but she shoves it away and types her reply.  ****  
** **

**Melinda:** Yes ****  
** **

With that, Melinda sets her phone down. As she does, her back twinges and she winces. Standing, Melinda rolls her shoulders, groaning as more pain shoots up her back. Sparing the space where Phil was one last look, Melinda goes into the bathroom, shedding her clothes along the way. A nice long soak in the tub awaits her, and she isn’t going to waste another second getting into it. If she has a little more fun in the bath than usual, well, that’s her business.  ****  
** **

Hours later the front door opens. Phil walks in, and it’s her Phil. He’s the same age as when he left earlier that morning. That’s the same scruff that tickled her lips earlier when she kissed his cheek. Those are the same crow’s feet that she traces her finger over when sleep refuses to come easily. Melinda’s heart flips at the sight of him. To her, Phil has only gotten more attractive over the years, balding head and all.   ****  
** **

“Hi.” ****  
** **

Phil smiles, glancing over at her as he kicks his shoes off before walking into the living room. “Hey,” he greets softly. He and Melinda share a short kiss as Phil sits down beside her on the couch, draping an arm around her shoulders that she eagerly leans into. “I’d ask how your day was, but I think I already know.”  ****  
** **

“How did that even happen?” ****  
** **

With a deep sigh, Phil begins to explain. “The Inhuman can bring people to the present from the past, but it’s only the last person he saw, which was me. He’s still trying to figure it all out though, which would help explain why I showed up in our kitchen rather than the base.” ****  
** **

Melinda hums and decides not to tell him how his arrival scared her. Phil would never let her live it down. “I’m glad you did. Younger you was very cute. Annoying, but cute.”  ****  
** **

Phil laughs. “You’re still not immune to my charm.” ****  
** **

“That’s never worked on me.” ****  
** **

“Sure it hasn’t.”  ****  
** **

Melinda glances up at him and hesitantly asks, “You’re still okay with me having sex with him?” ****  
** **

“Yeah.” He nods. “It’s still me.” With that, Phil cheekily adds, “Now that he’s gone I no longer have any competition.” ****  
** **

“You wouldn't anyway,” Melinda grumbles. She snuggles further into his side. “My back still hurts.”  ****  
** **

“I wore you out, huh?” Phil asks, a smile blooming on his lips. “You asked for  _ ten  _ minutes.” ****  
** **

“Shut up. You’re still as insufferable.”

“You love it.”  ****  
** **

“I love  _ you _ ,” she corrects. “Even if you wanted to try and throw my back out.”  ****  
** **

Phil laughs and kisses her cheek. “I love you too.” They sit there for a while before Phil says,  “My only regret is that I wasn’t there.” ****  
** **

“You were there.” ****  
** **

“You know what I mean.”  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
